Souls Reborn
by draconis ignitus
Summary: One universe is split into many, its souls are scattered, their power sealed until such a time that they are needed again.
1. Chapter 1

Souls Reborn

Summary: One universe is split into many, and souls are scattered, their power sealed until such a time that they are needed once more.

Warning some universes are AU's of their own as I don't know the full extent of them.

* * *

Storms ravaged the skies of the world as natural disasters appeared out of nowhere, the epicenter of the chaos was Amity Park where the weather ghost known as Vortex unleashed his over unto the world. Even the actions of Danny Phantom were unable to stop his fury as any time he got to close he would be shocked by lightning.

'Grr, I need to figure out a way of beating this guy, all of my attacks aren't doing anything and I...what in the...?' Danny thought as he thought he had heard something.

' ...ro?...shiro? No...Danny? Can you hear me?'

'What, who are you?'

'Your true power, that which lies within your very soul. The power that you need to fight and defeat this enemy.'

'Alright then, I'm a bit skeptical but I'm willing to try, what do I need to do?'

'Search for the power within you and bring it out.'

"Power within my soul, huh? Alright, let's try this," And Danny closed his eyes and looked, feeling for his supposed soul power. 'You'd think with the ghost powers they'd be considered soul pow-, wait, I, I can feel it, right next to my ghost core.' He felt the power, it was odd but peaceful, a bit cheerful but most of all it felt comforting, like that of someone who was among an old friend or friends, he grabbed on it with his mind, and pulled.

A ring of light appeared at Danny's waist before separating into two, going up and down, as they passed his appearance changed to something else.

"What is Phantom doing now?" said Maddie Fenton, known ghost hunter and unknowing mother to the human-ghost hybrid. She got out a recorder and spoke into it. "Subject 01 AKA Danny Phantom, after using a strange ritual involving rings of light has changed his appearance to what seems to be a black Japanese shihakusho with a white obi, with wooden sandals, over him is a white haori with black symbols on it, subject has also somehow grown his hair along the back. There is also the presence of a sword a his side of Japanese descent, I believe it is a wakizashi though it is too far and small from this distance to tell correctly."

Back with Danny, he had a look of serenity on his face, as if he was unworried about the storm brewing around him.

'Yes, you remember, now that you have the power, call out our name.'

Danny smiled before bring his arms together the his sword pointing forward. And where there was one blade, where there in reality two.

"All waves! Rise and become my shield! Lightning! Strike now and become my blade! SOGYO NO KOTOWARI!"

* * *

Fire blasted against the boulder that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, current unwilling fourth contestant of a supposed TRIwizard tournament, and was taking cover behind said boulder because he had to face a giant dragon known as the Hungarian Horntail which was an apt name considering how menacing it looked.

"Great, I'm currently fighting for my life against a giant bloody dragon, for a tournament that I had no interest in whatsoever yet I am in because somebody wants to kill me and the whole bloody school, no, three of them are cheering for my death, even my so called best friend abandoned me, in fact, the only person who still cares...is Hermione, I really should do something nice for her, if I survive. Alright, so, what can I do? My flying plan is a bust, Horntail used its namesake to shatter it as it was coming towards me. So now what?"

'I believe that I can help.' A feminine voice said.

"Hmm? Who said that?"

'I did, I don't suggest speaking out loud though, people might find you crazy.'

"Can't get worst than it is already, so who are you or what are you, don't know the right question to ask really."

'I, or rather we, are the power within your soul, and we can help you win this.'

"Power within my soul? Really? And how am I supposed to win this if I'm having trouble just to survive?"

'Well it's either that or fighting a dragon with your abysmal repertoire of spells.'

"Point taken, so what do I do?"

'Call upon the power and then call out our name.'

"Alright, call out the power, uh, might need your help with that."

'Fine, just this once, for old time's sake.'

"WHAT'S THIS!? WHAT IS POTTER DOING, WHAT IS THAT MIST THAT IS SURROUNDING HIM!?" The crowd cheered ready for action, the dragon paused feeling the strange magic in the air, the announcer screamed as he relayed what he saw, but it was all silenced to Harry inside the the cyclone of magic. As the magical tornado slowed down and dispersed everybody was surprised at what they saw. A figure in where Harry was covered in an odd pink cloak with flowers on it and wearing a strange hat that looked like it was made out of straw.

"Ugh, way too many clothes," The figure said before he took off the cloak and hat and leaving them next to the boulder. It was then revealed that the figure was still Harry but with strange new attire. Hermione, who had grown loving knowledge of any kind noticed immediately what he was wearing. 'Japanese clothing? Let's see, black shihakusho, very, very, uh, open. a blue obi, satin maybe? A white haori, he was wearing a pink one over that too, though why he would wear a woman's haori makes no sense, and the hat, ugh what was the hat's name again? I know it's a straw hat though I don't remember the actual name though, I do know however that Harry does not have so much hair that he keeps it in a ponytail, the pins in it look nice though, ceremonial, though I don't know their meaning.' She thought blushing a bit at seeing the open shihakusho before she noticed something else.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! ARE THOSE SWORDS AT YOUR WAIST!?"

'Really, that's what she calls me out on, well that's Hermione for you, always worrying for my safety.' Harry thought happily.

Harry just turned to her with a smile on his face that turned to a roguish grin causing her to blush before he turned towards the dragon he was facing.

"Uh, Mrs. Dragon, I don't suppose we can skip the fighting and you could just let me get the fake egg from your nest would you? I really want to do something to show my uh, appreciation, for the nice girl who's been at my side this year, and I'd like to skip the fighting," Harry said as everybody was confused at how calmly he was speaking to a dragon. Hermione blushed even heavier as she heard the emphasis in appreciation, her imagination taking her to somewhere else as she huffed at Harry's supposed calmness in front of a fire breathing monster, the dragon however, just roared at Harry.

"Huh, I thought so, well can't say I tried. Let's just get this over with," as he drew out his swords and put them in a sort of cross formation.

'Good, now say my, erm, our name Harry.'

Harry smiled again before he began. "Flower wind rage and flower god roar! Heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer! KATEN KYOKOTSU!

And he drew the blades back.

* * *

Blood pooled around his body as Naruto suffered from taking a chidori to the chest.

"No matter what, things will always stay the same, you are still weak dobe."

'Damn it, I just had to be merciful and not slam my Rasengan straight into his chest, now I'm gonna die, Sasuke's gonna be a traitor, my promise to Sakura, everything I've worked for will be for nothing.' Naruto thought in anger, it consumed him, and if he were to die that day, he would want nothing more than to take Sasuke down with him.

'I believe that I can help you with that.'

'What the, Kyūbi?'

'No, not that fox, rather something else, unlike the Kyūbi, a prisoner within your soul, I am a true part of it, the true power of your soul. The power that you need to finally defeat Sasuke. To prove your worth to Konoha as the one who defeated a traitor. All you have to do is call upon my power and say my name.'

"Alright then, let's do this." Naruto said before he did on of the rarest things he ever did and concentrated looking for the power the voice said he had. He searched within himself, and felt the Kyubi's power, dark and foreboding, full of anger and hate, pure instinct, but right next to it was another power, calm and collected, yet with a hidden ferocity. A small blade manifested in his hand, and he roared, "SHOOT THAT TRAITOR! SHINSŌ!" And the small blade in his hand extended rapidly, less than a second, and it had pierced its target.

'What? How did he? I don't understand. How could HE of all people have done this?' He's just a dobe. I...I can't move, there's so much blood.' Sasuke thought as he saw the blade pierced through him, a few inches away from his heart. He couldn't believe it, it simply was impossible, it defied everything that he believed in, that him, an Uchiha, the last Uchiha, lost to a dobe, a dead last. It was inconceivable, and yet the evidence was right in front of him, or rather right through him.

"Heh, guess you didn't think that would happen. I don't know why I thought I should try to bring you back. You don't care about Konoha all you care about is revenge. You became a traitor just for petty revenge, I guess that's something we have in common, we both hate traitors to Konoha, hehehehe, anyways, I doubt that even I can actually survive a chidori to the chest, even with my healing abilities. So what the hey, I'm taking a traitor down with me. Hehehe, hahahaha, now...now we both lose our dreams." Naruto said as the blade started to shorten. It slowly pulled out of Sasuke's chest before it released him with a sickening squelch as it returned to its original size. Sasuke stayed standing for a few seconds before falling over onto his side, blood pooling around him. Naruto grinned at him one last time before he too fell unconscious, unknowingly, wrapped around him was a white cloak with a black symbol.

* * *

'It's a beautiful lake, shame it's about to be surrounded by monsters.' Percy thought as he looked at the army on the horizon, meditating on the lake for Camp Halfblood. His outfit was different, he wore all black with a few pieces of white. Riptide was gone, he had a different blade this time on his lap.

'Yes, it is. Such a shame that it will be coloured in blood.'

'Yep, since you're apparently a literal representation of my soul you can cut these bastards and might be able to put them down for good.'

'Maybe, it's just a theory, if not then with my blade you can cause extreme unrepairable damage to their souls, make them think twice before attacking again.'

'Well...they are monsters, they don't really think much, just instinct to destroy, most of them at least.'

'Hmm, they're getting closer, do you wish to begin?'

'Yeah, let's do this.' Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon rose as monsters approached the lake, the protective barrier long gone. He was the first line of defense, unknowingly to the other campers considering that in an act of rare intelligence, they thought to invade the camp from the lake instead of the front.

'Somebody has to be leading them, they wouldn't normally do this.' Percy thought as he stood on the lake, he grabbed his sword, and started to spin it while the monsters approached.

"Surge through the seas and the heavens, Nejibana."

* * *

"I won't let you use Louise for Reconquista, I won't let you hurt her ever again. I've watched her grow, and become strong. I've helped her become the mage I knew she could become and a powerful one at that. I'm proud of what she's become, she is my pride. And now, you dared to raise your blade against my pride."

A stirring in his soul. 'Master, use my power on the fool, show him the folly of hurting our pride!'

"Derf, sorry about this, but I'm gonna need you to step out for a bit."

"Uh, partner, what do you meeeaa-WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Derf yelled as his form glowed and changed shape. 'What the, what happened!?' 'Forgive me Derflinger, but it is my turn for that man, who dared to raise his blade against our pride.' 'Uh, okay then.' The blade finished changing, Saito noticed it looked like one of those ancient Samurai swords, and it was very beautiful. 'Thank you Master, now, let us make him pay.'

"So you think changing the shape of your sword will help you win? Arrogant boy, I shall kill you and take Louise with me, or perhaps kill you both, after some time of course. Pride? Your pride, she is a weak nothing, and will always remain a zero. Now come at me boy, and get ready to die!" Wardes yelled as he readied himself.

"Like I said before, you shall pay for raising your blade against my pride."

"SAITO, DON'T! JUST RUN! HE'S! TOO MUCH FOR YOU!" Louise yelled before Saito smiled serenely at her. "Don't worry Louise, you of all people, should know not to underestimate me, now..."

Wardes sneered before he activated a wind blade. Saito raised his sword up, the blade between his eyes.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

"Forgive me Erza, but I'm gonna have to use it.: Natsu said to Erza as she laid unconscious from the stress of everything. He set her down against a wall before he rose and glared at her tormentor, Jellal.

"Use what, Natsu Dragneel? Some mystic weapon that'll give you the ability to defeat me? I think you're delusional, you're only delaying the inevitable, today, ZEREF WILL RISE! AND I, I SHALL BE HIS HERALD WITH THE TOWER OF HEAVEN!

"I don't think so, I'll stop you here and now." Natsu said as he grabbed something from inside his coat.

'Natsu, remember what I said.'

'I remember, to never use this power for anything but the most serious of situations. I'm pretty sure this warrants that.

'Yes, but most importantly, be careful, for my power is beyond yours, as you well learned.'

"I understand." Natsu whispered as he pulled out a stick. "A stick? You plan to beat me with that tiny stick?" Jellal asked in disbelief. "It's not yet ready." Natsu said as he pulled out a paper with a rune on it before wrapping it around the stick and applying power to it. 'Thanks Levy, would've been weird carrying this around.' Natsu thought as the stick began to grow until it was easily over four feet in length. "So you grew your stick. Is that a euphemism for something boy?"

"You never shut up do you?" Natsu said, his entire countenance serious as he grabbed the stick, which now looked more like a gnarled cane, and let it burn. Fire consumed the wood until only metal was left. A beautiful sword, pulsing with hidden energy. "A sword, well, I suppose that was a nice parlor trick, turning a stick into a sword. But did you not see Erza? The swordmaster of your pathetic guild, fall to me? How are you to fare any better?!" Jellal yelled at Natsu as he prepared his magic.

Natsu smirked, as his fiery aura reappeared. "It's not just any sword, it's a special sword. It's a sword made from the essence of my very soul! The flames consumed his blade as he spoke once more. "Reduce all creation in the universe...to ash, RYUJIN JAKKA!"

Fire was born, and fire consumed.

* * *

In a shattered realm, a being meditated on a rock floating in a void. He listened as he felt the power of souls reborn before he opened his eyes.

"They have awakened, good, good."

'You realize that they will not be the same as they once were.'

"I know, I know. Nevertheless, I can feel something in the horizon, they will need each other's help with their battles, I'll get them to the bankai level. I'll teach them, just how they taught me." The being said as he heard the cries of other souls as well.

"Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"HOWL, ZABIMARU!"  
"EXTEND, HOZUKIMARU!"

"Drink, NOZARASHI!"

"Collapse, Sakanade."

"ROAR, TENKEN!"

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

"Sing, Benihime."

"Cry, Suzumushi."

"It's time to find them all, and let them know what exactly they've gotten into."

'Can't wait for the poor sap who gets cocky and tries to fight you.'

'Indeed.'

"I wonder how many will awake...interesting."

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Well, well, let's see how this turns out. It's time to go, Zangetsu."

A portal opened in front of the figure that he stepped through. Ready to see the reborn souls of his friends and allies again, for the first time in who knows how long, Ichigo Kurosaki, smiled.

* * *

So, what you guys think? Nice right, I decided that third time's the charm for writing, so I just did one big one-shot, however, I do have a nice idea of doing another chapter for bankai. But first, I'm at a blank for the other zanpakutous. Who should wield them? I'm leaving it up to you. Post it in the reviews who you think should wield the remaining zanpakutous, and the situation that causes them to unleash it. Doesn't have to be anime either.

Also see if you can find some of the subtle things I put in no? Also, answer honestly, how many of you thought that Danny was gonna get Hyourinmaru?


	2. More Souls Needed!

**HI! It's me again, I've seen that a lot of people have seen my story, and I'm elated at that. Special thanks to EvilMagicman, Theendtoall, and hardoraku for being the first three to favorite my story! However, I would like people to review because of what I'm about to say.**

 **You all read the last chapter, and saw that I didn't put characters to a lot of the zanpakutou's. I've figured out characters for some of them but I need help for others so put it in reviews a character you think should inherit a zanpakutou and the battle that causes them to release their shikai. Here are the ones I've already figured one out with a story of their own.**

 **Edit 9-26-16**

 **Realized that my spacing was really bad, so I went back to fix it.**

* * *

It was the hectic meeting for the royalty of Ooo, everything was going well, topics were discussed such as economics and how each kingdom was going. It was then that the skies became black with fog on the horizon, as an army of skeletal warriors marched towards the central palace of the crystal kingdom where the meeting was being held. The princesses were panicking as the army was at their doorstep.

"They've been attacking for months, and now they know we're here," Princess Bubblegum said. "We need a way to escape, but we're surrounded. My fire can only do so much before…" Flame Princess said. " Hey guys, look outside. Who's that? It looks like...oh, no. It's Finn! "Marceline exclaimed in shock as they all looked towards the window. "That idiot." Bubblegum said before she took out a phone and dialed it. "Hello?" "FINN YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE!?" Bubblegum yelled. "Well, I thought that's a pretty big army, you all are in there, and that I haven't had a good fight in a while." "Finn, this is not a time for you to get your adrenaline fix, come back inside I have a shield generator and we can plan out a way to escape." Bubblegum said.

The line was silent for a bit before Finn responded. "You and I both know why I can't do that. Besides I already have _that_ blade in hand, and it's crying out for blood." Finn said as he walked towards the army. "Finn, please, don't do this, you know that using that blade can kill you. We can find another way, we'll call our armies to intercept them while we wait behind the shield, just...please." Bubblegum said, her voice breaking as she pleaded with him. "I'm sorry Bonnie, but a long time ago I took an oath, I swore to protect Ooo from all threats, and her leaders, from all enemies, even if it costs me my life. Goodbye, Bonnie." Finn said as he hung up.

"Bonnie, what sword is he talking about? What is it? What does it do? What have you done?" Marceline demanded before Bonnie rose up indignantly. "I, didn't do anything, Finn got that sword after fighting the lich. It is a sword that responds to the call of one who has no fear of death and has a love for battle. However, it releases all inhibitions in battle, it drinks blood, any blood, and it causes the wielder to feel no pain, it causes them to be a battle loving maniac who would either crush his enemies, or die a bloody death."

"You don't mean...the sword of the Blood Reaper?" Marceline asked horrified. "THAT THING "HAS A NAME?" "It does, legend has it that said it belonged to a warrior from another universe or dimension, separate from both this one and the nightosphere, a warrior whose ferocity in battle was so well known it survived the destruction of his home. However, you're wrong about one thing Bonnie. That sword does not answer anybody's call except for its master's, so the only way for Finn to have that sword…" "Is if the soul of the Bloody Reaper is within Finn's body." "Or worse, Finn is the Bloody Reaper given new form." Marceline and Bonnie looked at each other in horror as the other princesses were silent, still trying to comprehend what they said. "LOOK, it's the sword!"

Down below where the army was marching towards the meeting grounds Finn walked slowly towards them. Jake had no idea what was about to happen since he was at a family reunion. A long object wrapped in bandages was strapped to his back, he grabbed one end and pulled, the bandages falling away to reveal a sword. It was long and was worn, its blade edge was chipped and broken like that of a macabre saw, but it was no less deadly. Its hilt was a diamond like shape and the hilt was enough to put both of Finn's hands on and more. Finn looked at the army approaching him and grinned as he felt the sword at his side singing, crying for blood. Finn grinned as his countenance changed before he sprinted towards them sword in hand, the grin blowing into a bloodthirsty smile.

The army charged as Finn started to laugh, "Yes, YES, COME AT ME AND FACE YOUR DEATHS!" He screamed as he broke through the first line and was breaking through more, hacking and slashing, completely destroying them before he realized where he was. The army surrounded him screaming at him. Finn just started laughing even more. "AHAHAHAHA, COME, COME TO ME AND FACE YOUR DEATHS! THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR, THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT, THE FEELING OF YOUR BONES CRUSHING BENEATH ME! AND BLOOD DECORATING MY BLADE!" He yelled as he charged forwards blade at the ready. Bodies flew up into the air, skeletons were crushed and torn apart as blades shattered. Finn however, was not unscathed, for every twelve that he destroyed another got a cut on him, eventually he was drenched in blood still with his crazy grin as over half an army faced him.

"Hmm, at this rate I'll definitely die, and I don't want to, cause who knows how many other battles I'd miss out on. Oh well, looks like I'm gonna have to use it." Finn said as he looked at all the blood on him, and how it dripped onto the ground and his blade. "Hehe, yeah that's it." Finn said as he prepared himself. "Drink, NOZARASHI!"

And the world shook.

* * *

 **And there you go, Nozarashi has been released. Remember that in chapter one some stories will be AU's of their own already before I affected it since some shows I don't remember. But anyways, please review so that I can see what you guys want for the other zanpakutou's! And for my personal enjoyment as well. But no flames, honestly, I find them stupid and easy to ignore, that or just go bankai on them. But, whatever, let's kick it off, send me your shikai ideas, and eventually I'll get the bankai stories done too!**


End file.
